


Insatiable

by TrashSkull



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exophilia, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Ripping of clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: All work and no play made Drake a very dull boy, but who's to say a little alien dicking can't change that?





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I started this to see if I still had it before I opened my requests again, unfinished because I don’t know how to continue but I wanted to get it out there instead of deleting it. So while I’m working on requests right now enjoy this self-indulgent shit that I was working on for a while lol

Drake was surprised at how quickly he became accustomed to a certain entity living among his inner entrails, a parasite which he can only describe as an evolved tapeworm with hallucinogenic capabilities that was also rude, but nonetheless he was proud to be further involved in the experiment to make humanity great again, even if it meant chugging pounds and pounds of bitter chocolate and raw tater tots days on end. He would have to find an alternative for those some other time. He just wished this particular symbiote wasn't so...hungry all the time. He fed it often, of course, there were some days where they were just spent eating and he wouldn't get any work done, but the damn thing seemed like it wanted to purposefully gorge itself on food that contrasted heavily with Drake's normal diet, and it was frustrating.

The echoing ticks of the clock resonated tocks within his mind as his fingers idly tacked at keyboard keys and eyes glancing at highlighted paragraphs, red-highlighted sentences and obvious marks to indicate something was wrong. To think, he hired the best in the world yet they still made ridiculous mistakes, he knows they know better yet they still did this. And the spelling errors, they were the worst. You would think that with all the PhDs these scientists had they would know how to spell ‘experiment’. He groaned unknowingly, mumbling something about thesis papers and something smelling like bubblegum, he hated bubblegum. But then he felt a rumble, one that deeply disturbed him, so much that his fingers actually stopped their relentless tacking against worn keys smudged with use and hints of aged wine. His eyes glanced down as the rumbling ensued, it was odd, it felt like a storm was brewing in his stomach yet it wasn’t his stomach, it burned and twisted his guts in a complicated knot but it wasn’t his stomach to feel this pain. It was the symbiote, again.

“Feed Us.” It spoke, for the twelfth time today. A deep rumbling that itched the back of his skull like a disturbed beehive.

Drake groaned, the burning, bubbling feeling intensified, causing what he can only describe as intense heartburn, something he only experienced with this blessed yet godforsaken symbiote. He didn’t mind the eating, that is something he can handle, but the bubbling, it made him feel like a hot pot on the verge of bursting. And that voice, that damned, sexy, demonically deep voice that ached his brain to the point he could feel it throb and pulse inside his skull, it made him feel like it could take him over with a single utter of a syllable, but Drake was strong, he had to be if his experiment were to be successful.

"I'll feed you later, I have work to do."

He throat felt dry and he felt a stab in his side as he talked back to the symbiote. It was demanding and hated when he talked back but it hated not being fed even more. The rumbling became more consistent, tearing into his insides like a hot knife, making him clutch and rub at his abdomen, the bubbling becoming worse.

"Feed Us, Carlton. Or We'll make a meal out of You." It growled.

Drake wasn't bothered by the fact that it was constantly threatening him to feed it but he hated when it called him by his first name, it didn't sound right rolling off its tongue. He took a deep breath, attempting to restart the mindless tacking from before but the voice was becoming more aggressive and the rumbling worsened so much he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Drake forced himself to breathe even though he felt like he was suffocating, loosening his tie, beads of sweat forming on his brow, the pain spreading to his chest and back, and the voice echoing in his mind like a stereo at full blast lost in a sewer pipe. He felt dizzy as he kicked his chair away from the desk, vision blurring and hands shaking, a rough sensation coarse on his skin as goosebumps rose in an uncomfortable state. The hairs on his neck stood on end as the strange feeling shifted to his chest and not a moment too soon, faster than he could think his own name, an unfamiliar maw bore its dagger-like teeth before his eyes, startling him so much he yelped in surprise and kicked his chair back again but this time tilting it to two legs and falling ungracefully to the ground.

The voice laughed and the sensation seeped from his stomach. He gasped, air reaching his lungs in what felt like forever, hand still clutching his chest as he attempted to sit up. But there was a growl, an inhuman growl that didn't sound like anything he's ever heard before. It was then he noticed his presence wasn't the only thing in the room. With his gaze low, he could see the paws of something much larger than him standing before his feet, the color of ash with pulsating veins under thick skin. His eyes trailed upwards, following the monstrously thick thighs, and sculpted abdomen and chest, until he met with the slanted and curved eyes of the creature that ejected itself from his body. It was in the shape of a man but he couldn't help but feel a sickening predatory air as it stared at him, like a gazelle in the eyes of a lion. And that smile, oh the menacing grin that gripped his jaw made his stomach coil. He could hear his heart strum in his ears a panicked tune as the creature came closer, twitchy movements and drooling jaw evident as it smiled unnaturally wider than its face would allow it. It had no smell on its body nor did it's breath as it came face to face with him but Drake could feel his own breath stutter in his lungs.

"We told You to feed Us, Carlton," a large clawed hand gripped his jaw tightly, a sharp pain throbbing in his teeth as he clawed at its wrist. It forced his head upwards, "and now, it's Lunchtime."

Drake couldn't see or feel when the sharp fangs and molars of the creature sunk into the flesh of his shoulder but he heard it, aggressive sucking noises and the sound of his clothes ripping under serrated enamel. The creature humming in content while he looked on in horror, the creature...was eating him? His own hands clawed at it, it's chest, its face, anywhere he could touch and therefore scratch, his voice lost in his throat as his lips mouth screams of agony and pain. The more he fought the more the creature would press against him, pinning him against the floor with no chance to escape he could feel his body becoming weak, the more blood it drank the more strength he lost to fight, his life slipping away at the jaws of the maleficent thing above him. But then the creature paused, as if just realising something that wasn’t there before, or wasn’t important, Drake gasped feeling the teeth slowly retract from his shoulder and the rough, tensile tongue stop lapping at his wound, using whatever strength he had to keep his lungs expanding and shrinking to keep him alive. The creature purred as it lapped the sweet red nectar from its glistening teeth and thin lips, contrasting heavily with its smoky grey skin and blank, white eyes that squinted in pleasure as what it caught in its mouth trickled down its throat. It glanced down at his shaky frame, noticing what was so odd that it made it stop, and it smirked.

“Are You serious?” the creature loomed over him again, hot breath patting against his skin, he could smell his blood in his laugh, and his body pressed against him once again, “We’ve barely touched You, Carlton, and You’re already like this.”

Drake didn’t know what it was talking about, he could barely keep his eyes open yet alone know what the fuck was going on, but it was when he felt his legs spread wider on someone else’s accord and a rough press between them that he realised it. Of all times.

“To think You were this kinky.”

Carlton couldn’t believe that this was happening, that his body could react to something so remotely far from endearing, that he of all people could fall victim so something so...so...menacing. The creature laughed seeing the imaginary cogwheels in his head turn trying to figure out what was going on, but it knew exactly why his body decided to betray his fear, he may not care for what goes on inside the scientist’s head but he does remember a few things. And this was gold. Drake tried to squirm out of his grasp as it tugged on his shirt, ripping it the rest of the way and revealing a slim and slightly built frame, speckled with fresh tasty blood and broken flesh, it licked its lips hungrily.

“Let g-go of me.” Drake tried his best to sound menacing but with his voice cracking it was hard to do so.

“Or what? Are You going to put Us back in the capsule? We’d like to see You try.”

It licked his face, its tongue felt like slimy sandpaper and burned like hot paper, purring at his taste. His arms felt like jelly as he tried to push against it, another gasp falling from his lips as it sucked on his wound, nudging itself against him and enticing the reaction between his legs even more. He could feel its skin ripple beneath his fingertips, the ashy flesh felt like leather and pulled skin and brought a disgusted shiver to his body but it didn’t stop his nails from digging into it with the intention of making it bleed. If it could bleed.

“You do know You can’t hurt Us right? If anything You’re just making Us more excited.”

It pulled at the belt of his pants until it snapped and the buckle rolled on the floor, then tugged his pants with ease and ripping that as well. The reaction caused him to twitch in the cold air while a muffled gasped was bit back by teethed lips. The creature laughed.

“If You want Us to release You so badly then why is Your Little Friend so happy to see Us?” It stroked its thumb along the underside of his shaft, eliciting a shiver from below, filling its pride, “And stop with that ‘it’ bullshit. He, she, them, We don’t care, Riot never cared. But We are not an ‘it’.” It- er, HE growled.

Drake could feel a whimper rise in his throat as the creature wrapped his fingers around his shaft, a quick pace as he stroked the length of his member with a vice grip, he can’t remember the last time someone touched him there let alone handle him so forcefully it felt like he would pull it off. He didn't like how rough his palms were or how callous his fingers felt against his sensitive skin as he roughly pumped but he didn't not like it on a whole. As mentioned before, it has been a while and right now his body was reacting so deliciously to the creature's actions that he wasn't sure if he didn't want this. Well, the creature knew he wanted it, even if he didn't need it, and honestly, he looked so tasty right now that the anger he felt earlier for not feeding him felt like a fleeting dream. He leaned over, licking the base of his stomach all the way up to his neck until his tongue circled around his cheek, causing a shiver to rack through his body. His tongue dragged against the wound again, the bleeding had slowed just enough that he wouldn't pass out from blood loss but the creature kept it running for his own amusement. Drake shivered feeling the tongue reconnect with the open wound, he grimaced at how nasty it felt against the teeth marks, like running slime over a paper cut, maybe it was the lack of blood or the hand squeezing and pumping his cock in odd rhythms but he wasn't feeling that fear anymore, well at least not as strongly as before, only dangerous euphoria that came from doing something you're not supposed to do. But why did it feel so good?

Drake felt his legs quiver on either side of the symbiote's waist, chest heaving in irregular breaths, a warm feeling started to spread from his inner thighs, travelling through his spine and outward to his fingertips and toes. He may not have done this in a long time but he remembers what pleasure feels like in his body, the one giving him pleasure was the one factor he didn't count for. He pressed himself against him again, he could feel his crotch press against his ass as the hand moved faster around his cock, a tingling sensation deep in his ass growing the harder he humped into him. He whimpered, a bubbly sensation that made him feel like he was floating was spreading throughout his body. However, Riot felt this very sensation as well, knowing exactly what was about to happen, but he was an asshole. Riot stopped his movements abruptly, so suddenly that Drake actually whined in surprise, his cock twitching and dripping with precum already. He slowly pulled off of his wound, a wet smack echoing in the room as thick trails of drool and blood reached between his thin lips, teeth and Drake’s shoulder before breaking apart when he moved too far away. Drake panted hard, his body felt hot and needy, he wanted that release that he was denied so badly but was too proud to ask the inky behemoth that smiled above, licking his cheek once more and growling at his taste. Riot grabbed his face and squeezed firmly, holding Drake still as he made him look him in the eyes.

“If You want to get off so badly, then just ask and We’ll help You.”

It felt like he was taunting him, reading his thoughts and saying exactly what Drake doesn’t want to hear, force him to do something he doesn’t want to do, especially if his pride was on the line. Drake shook his head from side to side the best he could, the hand clamping his jaw tighter.

“Push that pride aside and tell Us what You want Carlton. We're giving You a choice, either You tell Us what You want or We eat You right now, slowly and painfully. Is Your pride really too valuable for You to get a good fuck, Litle Carlton?”

Riot licked his neck once again, teeth just barely grazing unbroken skin, grinding his crotch against his ass and causing Drake’s breath to hitch in his throat. Drake moaned unwittingly, a needy gasp slipping from his lips before he could regain his senses. Surely this wasn't the only option, right? He could find a way to get out of this mess without having to do something like that to something who very obviously benefitted both ways, he should, but it grew more and more difficult to think with the grinding and growling against his ear. And it felt like his body was being consumed by the creature as his limbs were being covered by the inky mass like he was taking over his body. The free hand of the creature clawed at his clothes, ripping the expensive fabric as it trailed down his body, tearing his pants the rest of the way and throwing the discarded fabric over his shoulder. He purred as he cupped his ass in his palm, fingers dangerously close to his dripping entrance that twitched in need of some form of stimulated touch, Drake could feel himself slipping, his core aching and burning, his head hazy, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Riot heard him mutter under his breath, “What was that? We can’t hear You.”

Drake suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him downward, lips just barely grazing against leathery skin as he tried desperately to get his words out.

“Fuck...me, dammit.” Riot grinned madly, those words felt like music to his ears.

Drake gasped as he felt himself being flipped and his face pushed into the cold floor, bringing a shiver up his spine. He could feel the creature morphing into his lower half, making his skin black and sticky, all the way to his lower back. Without the pants, he could feel the residue drip down the inside of his legs and press against his ass like tight black spandex, tightening around every inch of skin and flesh it could find. He felt something press against his entrance, something blunt and somehow heavy as Riot leaned over him. He wasn’t sure which was more terrifying, seeing the maw of the creature just out the corner of his eye with teeth glinting magnificently in the little light in the room, the paws of said creature clearly larger than his and digging into the tile floor or the fact that the thing that was prodding his ass was gradually getting bigger. Only one of these things was truly exciting though. He could feel the rumbling purr setting a dangerous massage in his back, so soothing yet so nerve-racking at the same time. The prodding only became more prominent the more the purring unsued, lulling him into a false sense of security when he knows for damn sure that he wasn’t going to be gentle.

“We sure hope you can hold all of Us, Carlton.” It felt more antagonizing than out of worry.

Carlton found himself quivering as he was slowly spread open, a harsh burn travelling up his back, a lot worse than he expected since he hasn’t done this in a long time. But his body was so welcoming to the idea of being broken in half by something so monstrous, god was he always this much of a slut? He could hear him grunt above him in a lustful manner, drool dribbling onto his shoulder as he went deeper inside, and in one fell swoop, plunged his entire length into his wet cavern. A silent cry was all he could muster as the pain finally registered in his brain, and unbearable stinging that made tears prick his eyes and his muscles contract to in response, but the malevolent being above him gave him no choice but to bear with it as it pulled itself out of him only to slam back in. Riot only grinned and growled, loving the sensation of his insides rippling around his cock, how he swallowed him up so greedily even though he was in obvious pain, not that he cared, and not to mention the gasps that fell from his pretty little mouth. Euphoric music.


End file.
